


You Idiot!

by Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Cute Setting, Fellatio, GUYS, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, John's scared for Sherlock, M/M, Masturbation, Potterlock, Teenlock, They're adorable little boyfriends that's all you need to know, minimal angst, porn with a tiny bit of plot, secret rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya/pseuds/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock battles an intruder in the castle, and John's pissed. Terrified and pissed. So, stupid banter and make-up sex is the solution, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not tagging this as underage for in this, they're in their last year at Hogwarts, and I believe they're of age then. So, no warning for that. This is just stupid, but I like it, so I'm posting it. Apologies. <3 xx
> 
> \- Annie
> 
> (P.S. I've looked over this way too many times, so if there are any mistakes, please just bear with it. >.

“You idiot!”

Sherlock Holmes’ chest heaved wildly, his curls were ruffled madly atop his head, and his face was flushed pale. John Watson loomed over him, teeth bared, both of his large, callused hands gripping Sherlock’s shoulders.

“You massive, ridiculous, goddamn bloody idiot!” Sherlock made a weak noise of discontent, tears springing in his eyes. 

“You could’ve died, God, I could’ve lost you, you stupid, stupid—” John quieted himself by shoving Sherlock to the nearest stone pillar, and tugging him in for an insistent kiss, an expression of how desperate he had become. His nails bit into the torn fabric of Sherlock’s robes, and he shuddered, tearing himself away to gasp at the realisation that Sherlock was still perfectly alive. Christ, it was a hell of a lot to swallow down. 

“John...”

“Shut up.” 

John’s eyes were wet, tears dripping along his reddened, blotchy cheeks, from all the adrenaline. Sherlock lifted a trembling hand, his fingers flexing nervously. He cradled John’s cheek in his palm cautiously, allowing a meek nod from John to be his approval, before gingerly stroking the damp flesh.

“I’m okay, you know... He didn’t really hurt me...” 

“But, I—”

“I know you were scared, but I did well. I stopped him all on my own. Aren’t you proud of me?”

John was taken aback.

“Of course I am, Sherlock, it’s just, I... I rush over here, and you’re hovering over this immensely dangerous criminal, robes all tattered and everything a mess... I just didn’t know what to do.” 

Sherlock snuffled, masking his soft cries. He pressed his lips to John’s once again, tentatively, eyes fluttering with the aching intimacy of it all. 

“I’m okay.” he repeated.

“I know...” 

Sherlock managed to crack a smile, and he mushed their noses together, entirely affectionate. 

“I want to change my robes, I’m cold. Take me to our room?” he murmured, the offer igniting a much more desirable thought. John swallowed, nodding.

“John, really, it’s not like I’m going to collapse. He barely got me. I’m all right.”

“Barely? What do you mean ‘barely’?”

Sherlock un-tucked a bit of the fabric, and revealed his upper arm, a thin cut pumping blood onto the clothing surrounding it steadily. 

“Sherlock, you’re hurt... Are you insane? That’s not all right!” 

“It is. I’m fine. Look.” Sherlock mumbled a spell, and the blood lapped up, till only a fresh scent of the liquid remained. Sherlock redid his robes over it, and grinned.

“See?” 

John scowled, but didn’t protest.

“Now, take me to bed?”

“Not until you say please, berk.” 

“Please, my dearest love?” 

John scoffed, and gave a fond roll of his eyes, and tugged Sherlock into a proper embrace, arms looping around his slim middle delicately. He nosed at Sherlock’s temple, apologetic for his multiple outbursts. They were incredibly unlike him.

“It’s fine, baby, I’m not angry.” Sherlock commented after a pregnant silence, one which wafted low and heavy between them.

“You should be.” John replied as they mounted the first stairwell.

“I shouldn’t be, you had every right to do it.”

“It was still mean.”

“It was, but I deserved it. I was being too rash.”

“You saved us.”

“That’s exaggerating it.”

“He would’ve hurt our teachers, or Dumbledore, even.”

“Mm, I suppose so, yes.”

“So you, ultimately, saved us. No objections.”

“God, I hate it when you’re right.”

John laughed brightly, and scooped Sherlock up in his arms. The brunet flailed, legs winding tight around John’s firm waist, whilst his arms mimicked the motion around John’s neck.

“Don’t do that! You scared me, idiot,” He playfully kicked John’s arse with his heel, causing the blond to laugh further, plenty amused.

“Consider it payback.” John replied between his foolish giggles 

“Oh, shut it,” Sherlock huffed, burying his nose in John’s fair hairs, breathing him in indulgently. John kept silent once his chuckles died off, content with Sherlock’s wordless affections. He snuck them into a concealed, spiral stairwell, a tiny one. It led up to a single broom cupboard, which was ironic, for it was utterly emptied of anything janitorial. Inside, however, was a mattress, adjusted to cover the entirety of the stone ground, making it a fluffy floor, but it was commonly occupied as a bed, of course. There were a multitude of blankets and drapes, to keep the walls, as well as the bed, soft and warm. Two lamps were situated upon the ceiling, casting a comforting glow upon them, and pillows littered the area beautifully. They had four hooks, two on each end, for each person. One was for their scarves and hats and like, and the other held their robes and other clothing, occasionally. They had a few miscellaneous snacks they’d nicked from the Great Hall, as well as a few of Sherlock’s books, both texts and personal. They both held a secret adoration for adventures and fantasy, mystical quests were their favourite. And tucked away in the corner was their little box of lubricant, three bottles, one half-used, and the others unopened. John couldn’t veil his smile as the door creaked open, and he could feel Sherlock’s grin also against his temple. He settled Sherlock down upon the mattress, and he snuggled up immediately, opening his arms to John. John immediately dropped to his knees, kicking off his shoes, and cuddling up to Sherlock’s side. He rested his head over Sherlock’s heart, calming to the reassuring thumps. Sherlock’s wiry frame tangled him right up, their legs twisting together, and Sherlock’s arms gathering him in a lovely little embrace.

“I love you,” John whispered after a long while.

“I love you too, John,” Sherlock replied effortlessly, kissing the top of John’s head, every touch reverent. John sighed blissfully.

“Your arm’s all right, yeah?”

“Perfectly.”

“Good.” 

John’s eyes peeked up, and caught Sherlock’s instantly. His breath stalled, and the air was still for a single moment, before Sherlock gave a thick swallow, and John was on him, their mouths colliding wildly, in a mess of wet tongues and nipping teeth. Sherlock hooked a leg over John’s, and flipped their bodies, John coming to rest flat on his back. It made him grin, thinking of all the naughty things Sherlock could do to him. His eyelids drooped shut, allowing Sherlock to lead their frenzied kiss. A thigh nudged the protruding outline of John’s groin, rubbing up against the swelling cock ensnared beneath the layers. John huffed a breathy moan, head lolling back as his arms tightened around Sherlock’s neck, hips jerking occasionally.

Sherlock gave a fine bite to John’s lush bottom lip, before abandoning his delicious mouth, latching onto his thrumming, outstretched carotid. He raked his teeth over the flittering pulse, and John keened. One of the brunet’s dexterous hands crept downwards from John’s shoulders, thumbing a perk nipple through the blond’s undershirt, eliciting a shivering gasp, and a unsteady curving of his back. 

“S-Sherlock!” 

“Shush, my love,” he whispered low against John’s hastily dampening skin, perspiration prominently dotting along his flushed skin. John attempted to comply, but once Sherlock’s long fingers curled over his bulging prick, a bubbling moan fell from his lips. His hips rocked towards the teasing heat, and Sherlock acquiesced to the wordless plea, pressing the heel of his palm firmly against John’s cock, kneading it tenderly.

“O-Oh, oh, fuck,” John’s fingers thrust into Sherlock velvety curls, gripping and tugging helplessly, breathing ragged.

“Do you want more, John?” Sherlock questioned, dragging his tongue in a thick stripe up along the tendon leading to John’s ear, which was wound incredibly tight. The tip of his tongue circled the lobe, before graciously nibbling along the whorl. “Say it, baby, tell me what you need.”

John whimpered, lips parted in decadent suffering.

“M-Mouth, want your mouth. Please? Please, Sherlock, please...”

Sherlock’s lips twisted into a delightful little grin.

“That’s exactly what I like to hear.” 

Sherlock released John’s ear, as well as his hand from the front of John’s trousers, which had a enticing wet spot forming. John was too hazy with pleasure to be embarrassed about the stain. He fingers swiftly undid the button and zip, and shucked John’s trousers down without another thought. The foreplay had been completed, both of them were much too edgy. His wriggled John’s pants off along with them, and tossed them behind his back, the dull clack of the belt hitting the stone wall ignored entirely. He surged forward, fingertips pressing into the plush flesh of John's inner thighs made Sherlock's heart sputter, and he spread the blond's legs dutifully. He dusted airy kisses along John's engorged shaft, before delicately mouthing at the weeping crown, tonguing the slit enthusiastically. John's fingers struggled to secure a clasping upon Sherlock's inky ringlets, and yanked with shaky palms. He gasped as he bumped the back of Sherlock’s throat, eyes clenched such in total euphoria. 

"S-So close, God," John his stomach coil in such a familiar pattern, and his bollocks drew up needfully. He peeked a glance down to his beloved, and was met with his silvery eyes, digging deeply inside him. Jesus, that look could slay.

"Wank yourself off, Sherlock, please, I want to see you come all over yourself," he breathed out slowly, attempting to keep coherent. There was a snap, Sherlock's mouth stalled abruptly, and John noted that the brunet's hand was now rhythmically pumping his own cock. Hell, it was beautiful, seeing him so gone to his lust.

That's what did it, absolutely. John gave a noticeable shudder, and he was spilling over into Sherlock's mouth, groaning as Sherlock moaned loudly, swallowing as much as he was able. His hand was jerking furiously, and his breathing was sharply irregular. John nudged him off his cock as the over-sensitivity pinched at him, and settled Sherlock down on his back, his hand wrapping tight around Sherlock’s, his fingers fitting between his boyfriend's. He worked Sherlock's tempo, until the boy gave a hoarse wail - always a vocal one, Sherlock was -, and his come splattered across his white undershirt obscenely. John dropped to lie beside the brunet, breathing coming in short, for the both of them. 

"So..." Sherlock whispered after a long moment of heavy-breathing and squirming bodies. 

"Hmm?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"What?"

"For fighting that intruder. Do you forgive me? You were pretty angry, so..."

"I was just scared, love, I could never  _ not _ forgive you, you know that."

Sherlock made a noncommittal sound. 

"I love you, after all."

Sherlock huffed a laugh, and curled closer to John, nuzzling the spot just above his heart. 

"I love you too, idiot, but that doesn't make it right."

"Yes it does."

"You think?"

"I know," John replied instinctively, and, without another word, effectively silenced his beloved with another savoury kiss, one of those ones that make you melt like honey, it felt feels so emotional and beautiful and everything what they always need after that ridiculous little mishap in their relationship. Nothing else more ever needed to be spoken about the topic, it was always expressed through one simple kiss. 


End file.
